


Pining Extraordinaire; Junhui and Minghao

by autoresponde



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, here you go, idk i just got inspired by the svt club ep soooooo, its uuuuuuuuuuuuh gay my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoresponde/pseuds/autoresponde
Summary: Jun wants to take Hao to a new Chinese restaurant he discovered outside of Seoul. Cute shit ensues.*Thank you Nova for reading this over for me!





	Pining Extraordinaire; Junhui and Minghao

**Author's Note:**

> Also I should not that I do NOT think that these two are dating / should be dating. And I can accept that being affectionate friends does not equal being romantically involved! I mean no harm with this fic!

Staring at his phone screen, Jun bit his lip gently as he contemplated what restaurant he wanted to visit next. Minghao and him enjoyed searching for an authentic Chinese restaurant within Korea, mostly Seoul, to satisfy their cravings of the familiar cuisine. While they have discovered some strong contenders, they haven’t found one that has completely satisfied their expectations, so the search has been continued for some time. Jun thought it was about time they strayed from the familiarity of the bustling city and the restaurant's they’ve visited in the past and ventured out further into the country.

Surprisingly, Jun excelled in scoping out different destinations, so if either of them wanted to travel out it’d boil down to him searching. So far he found a few throughout the country, but one was really standing out to him. It was in a small village on the coast of the west coast of the country. It appeared to be a smaller family owned business that had a perfect storefront that had a wonderful view of the Sea of Japan. It caught his eye because the scenery looked beautiful from the pictures, and Jun smiled at the thought of Minghao excitedly snapping pictures of the dated buildings surrounding the village as well as the crashing waves from and quaint beach.

It would make it even richer if he could model for Minghao; the feeling of his eyes analyzing him, his voice of praise, and his excitement looking back on the mini-photoshoot were all too sweet. Jun was making himself blush at the prospect of spending time with Minghao, being the person to bring him happiness. While he loved all of his bandmates to be happy, there was something special about Hao’s happiness. It was contagious, somehow all the more sweet to him. Groaning lowly at the thoughts, Jun shook his head, as if that would make the thoughts go away; they didn’t.

After a short time of contemplation, Jun had decided to go through with a bold move, he was going to try to confess his feelings to Minghao. It has been too long that he has been dancing around his feelings; even if he didn’t get a response that he wanted, he would be content knowing he wouldn’t be wondering what if telling him. Jun was going to be sure to make this the most romantic damn trip of their life. He requested that Minghao dress up a bit, because he didn’t want to feel weird for being the only one all dressed up. Plus, Hao looked extremely good in some nice slacks and a dress shirt, sue him. 

Jun decided to go for a pair of dark plaid slacks, paired with a white button up which had black decals along the wrists and the collar. Looking in the mirror, he exhaled lowly as he instinctively started to play with his team ring. He looked pretty good, but he couldn’t stop debating if he should wear a jacket as well. He stared at his reflection for a while before the fashion guru himself, Minghao sneaked in to check in with Jun. Both of them missed the blushes that graced their cheeks as the two admired each other with loving eyes.

“Ah… You look good. I would pair it with a jacket, personally. I think it might be a bit cold…” Hao seemed a bit distracted as he spoke though, fidgeting with the end of his long t shirt. Cocking his head he smiled lightly, “Is my outfit too dressed down?”

Jun took in Minghao’s outfit, his long navy woven sweater paired with dark slacks. He looked perfect, and when he caught sight of his hands, Jun realized that the sweater gave him sweater paws too, making his heart skip a beat. Cute. On top of that, Hao has started the habit of wearing specs, which Jun adored. Especially the rounded golden rimmed ones he wore right now.

“You look fine. Luckily not better than me, I have to be the cute friend,” he joked, lying through his teeth. There is no way in hell anyone would find him cuter than his Hao. Especially not with those damn sweater paws. He wanted to sneak his hand into the sweater to intertwine their fingers. This was just plain cruel.

Minghao laughed along with Jun, giving him a light punch in the arm and sharing a few words of affection… Or well… Their version of affectionate. Polite curses to be exact. Shortly after they play fought, Hao excused himself so he could finish getting ready and gathering his things. Jun fondly watched as he left, before flopping onto his bed and letting out a loud sigh. Now he had to wait and imagine the many ways that his confession could go. Fun.

After a painfully long half hour, the two were finally ready to leave the dorm. The other members waved them off and wished them luck in their expedition before going back to what they were doing. Minghao carried his camera bag, while Jun had a small bag for his wallet and a little surprise for his friend. The two made their way to the familiar black sedan that all of the members could be caught riding in from time to time. Sliding into the back seat one by one, they politely said hello to their driver and Jun gave them the name to their destination.

Jun’s nerves were way up, his leg shaking restlessly as he looked out the window. His hand fidgeted with the necklace he bought for Hao a while ago, wondering to himself if the boy would like it or not. There was no way he was going to back out of his plans, but he was definitely still nervous as hell. Consumed in his own inner turmoil, Jun didn’t notice that Minghao appeared a bit anxious as well. He kept on peeking up at Jun’s lips to his hand. The two were so painfully oblivious.

At one point, Jun nudged Minghao’s arm and waved his phone around, “let's take a selfie.” When Minghao shrugged and got closer to Jun, a small smile crept onto his lips in response to his warmth and scent. The two had their own mini photo shoot; finger hearts, pursed lips, cheesy smiles, straight faced, and lastly the goofiest faces they could muster. Jun may share some of these, but if he wanted to keep them for himself, who could blame him?

Looking over their photos, Minghao laughed, covering his mouth with his cute little sweater paw, pointing with the other to the picture with their silly faces. “You look so cute there... Look at how wide your eyes got!”

Jun laughed along with him, trying to hide his blush by ducking his head to look out the window. A moment passed before Minghao’s hand fell onto his thigh, causing Jun to peak over at the other. He was looking out the other window, his expression hard to read; he looked calm, content. For that Jun was glad… Though the hand on his knee was driving him up the wall. It was normal for them to be physical, but it is especially distracting for him being that he wants it to mean something more… romantic rather than out of comradery.

After a little more driving, they finally made it to the restaurant. The two clambered out of the car, thanking the driver as they groaned and stretched out. The downside of being a big human being? Being condensed into small spaces is a killer. Minghao giggled and covered his mouth as Jun’s back audibly cracked and he cursed under his breath about getting too old.  
“You’re getting old… I fear to be 21, grandpa.~” Minghao poked his friends side making him squeal and swat at his hand. “Ya, I’m being a nice person and taking you out for a delicious meal on the coast and that’s how you repay me?”

Jun wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder and started to mess with his hair. He smirked as the other protested and struggled to push away from him. Serves him right. Letting go of the other reluctantly, he looked over at his friend, now with adorable messy hair. It was a precious scene, so he giggled to himself before sneaking a photo. He wanted to remember this day, so he found himself taking many photos.  
“That looks great on you. I’ll have to show the stylists, maybe our next concept calls for that hairstyle,” the two liked to tease one another a lot. They invade each other’s personal space and say things to purposefully rile up the other. Together they can act a bit more childish and free. It was refreshing.

Fixing his hair, Hao huffed and squinted at his friend, “let’s just go get a good meal. I expect whine as payment for this treatment!”

Jun shook his head in amusement, before leading the way. The sound of the ocean waves could be heard from the parking lot, along with the smells of the beach. It was perfect, more so than he had expected. It was a fresh aura, the wind was inviting as they walked up to the restaurant. He saw Hao eyeing their surroundings carefully, and he knew the other was eager to snap some pictures after their meal.

The interior of the restaurant was elegant, the two were in awe of the beautiful traditional pieces adorning the walls, the light music classical music filling the room. The antique wooden floors lightly creaking under their weight as they were ushered to their table. It was a warm and inviting space, but their table made it even sweeter. It was set alongside a wall of windows facing the water; on the table there were lit grey candles, along with a beautiful assortment of flowers. Minghao snapped a quick photo of the set up before the two sat and changed the set up. Jun was grateful that he found it picture worthy, that was a good sign.

Once the two are seated, they remain silent as they look at the menu and contemplate what they want to try out.The family appeared to be Chinese as well, so their hopes were high for the food. For Jun it was easy, he simply scans the menu for spicy foods, his favorite. Meanwhile, Minghao has a more difficult time choosing among the large selection. Eventually the two decide on their dishes and order. While they wait for their meals, Hao gets his glass of wine while Jun settles for water. The last thing he needed was to get a little buzz for such an important night. He’d rather be safe than sorry.

Leaning back, he looks at Hao closely. The other is watching the waves crash against the land, only to retreat back. His lips are slightly parted as he watches the scene, and Jun can’t help but lick his lips at the sight. They looked so perfect, he couldn’t stop himself for having thoughts of kissing those lips. Clearing his throat, Jun calls for Minghao’s attention.

“I’d say you like this place? I think that the buildings around here are definitely your style. A little rough around the edges but still kinda uniform? Y’know? And the ocean is beautiful… I just hope the food doesn’t let us down.”

Minghao nods quickly in response, “if it isn’t too much to ask, I want to walk the streets and take some pictures… Potentially have you model in a few, if you’re fine with that. I think you definitely look the part tonight.”

Jun smirked at the compliment, not knowing how else to respond. “You’re not wrong, I brought out my strongest look for you tonight.”

There was a small eye roll before Hao grabbed his glass of wine and swirled it thoughtlessly. He watched it the one move for a moment, before looking up at the other again. “Have you talked with your family recently?”

“Ah… Kinda? I have a hard time finding time with our schedule… I think I last talked to them… Hmmm… Last week some time? I couldn’t really tell you.” Jun wanted to say something along the lines of ‘you’re my family when I’m here”, but that seemed a bit too cheesy to pull out right now.

Jun swallowed as he watched his friends lips meet the glass, his head tipping back to expose his neck. With a small hum, Minghao set back down his glass with a small nod. “I understand, I haven’t been calling as much either. But… Talking to you helps. I mean. All of you, we’re like family. My chosen family away from home.”

The issue is, while Jun likes the sentiment of being family, he wants so much more with the other Chinese member. He wants to hold his hand and cuddle him at night. Be able to tell him that he looks sexy while b-boying, or that he loves him more than anyone under the sun. He wants Minghao to know that he is his muse, his inspiration. Why was that so hard to say?  
“I appreciate your company, I guess that’s why I wanted to start these little adventures to find good Chinese places. I love spending time with the other guys but… I also like just spending time with you, y’know? We’re both not the most verbal people. I think this works for us.”  
Minghao nodded in agreement before pulling out his camera. “You raise a good point… Your facial expression looks really fitting with these candles… Stay put.” And with that, he is snapping pictures of his friend. The concentration on Jun’s face never leaving, his mind trying to sort his thoughts quietly.

“Hey… After dinner I have something I’d like to talk to you about. Ok? It might change how you see me, but please don’t hate me.” Jun looked down at his lap before laughing and waving Minghao’s confused expression away. “It isn’t too serious though, so don’t stress.”

Well, he brought it up, now he was pretty much going to be forced to talk about it, or make something up. It was a foolproof plan to ensure he did what he had set out to do, because he royally sucked at lying. While deep in thought, Jun didn’t see his friend’s hand sneak over the table to rest over top his.

“You can trust me with anything. Believe me, I would never judge you so harshly that I hated you. Like I said, you’re family.” He was family, but Hao craved more.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jun nodded and smiled back at his friend. “Ah… Yes, thank you. Let’s switch gears. Have you heard anything about another solo song? I loved the one you released earlier this year.”  
Hao brightened up at the mention of his music. It was cute how passionate he was for his multitude of hobbies. Jun wanted to be more like him, he admired his bandmate so much for the diverse array of interests and skills he held.

“Yes… I’m hoping to get another song out by the end of the year, but I am not counting on it because we’re so caught up with the band’s schedule. Not that I’m complaining. I’ll get it done eventually. Thank you for being so supportive, you don’t know how much it means to me, Jun.” With that, he squeezes the others hand, causing both to grin at one another.

The two continue their conversation, leaning closer and closer to one another as time goes on. They really didn’t know personal space, the two leaning across the table, voices low as not to disrupt others around them. From time to time they will burst out in a laughter, heads being tossed back or knees being slapped. Anyone with eyes could tell that the men thrive on each others’ company, yet they couldn’t see the others feelings by themselves.

Once their food got there, Jun’s eyes lit up as he greedily picked up his chopstick and started to dig in. Minghao laughed, thanking the server quietly before following suit. The two moaned in agreement as soon as they started taking their first few bites. The food was as delicious as they had hoped. From time to time the two would share their food, feeding each other off their chopsticks. It was an intimate scene, both of them content.

Nearing the end of their meal, the two have a small photo war, trying to find the most unflattering angles on one another. Minghao definitely won, capturing a picture of Jun from beneath his chin as he is reaching to steal a piece of chicken from Hao’s serving. Needless to say, the food was delicious and the two enjoyed their time thoroughly.

After thanking their server for his wonderful food and his outstanding patience with them asking about virtually every dish they served on the menu before they left. It was definitely a home run. Nothing could compare to home cooked Chinese food, but it was pretty damn close to what the two have been missing from home. Now the two were set on taking a quick walk across the beach before hitting the small Main Street for possible photo opportunities.

Jun took Hao’s hand in his and started dashing for the beach. They were laughing as they ran beside each other, feeling liberated of all the stresses of their lives, hand in hand. It was a feeling of pure bliss for the both of them, side by side and in such a scenic town. They ran towards the sea, Jun not slowing, while Minghao started to protest, not wanting to get his shoes wet. Eventually, Jun felt Hao resist and attempt to break free as he kept complaining.

Whining, Jun slowed to a stop, just before where the waves hit and crept up the land. “Lame! We came here we should at least get a little wet! C’mon.”

Minghao pretends to take Jun’s logic into consideration before taking out his camera. “Or you could go get wet and cold and I’ll take picture of you! Great idea Junnie!~”

Jun threw a scowl at the other before kicking off his shoes and dashing into the water. He struck a ridiculous pose for Minghao, dabbing while one knee was bent. Next he quickly flipped over, showing his broad back and smirked back at his friend. He was definitely not drawing inspiration from Seungcheol’s recent Dispatch shoot… Nope.

“How about…. You just face me. Let your face do whatever feels right?” Minghao peered over his camera to watch as Jun listened to his instructions. His hands went to his pockets, the bottom of his pants damp, but his jacket was flapping slightly behind him as his eyes pierced into the camera. Hao could’ve sworn it got colder as he shuddered. Jun was powerful.

There was a bit more back and forth, Hao asking Jun to reposition himself before Jun started to complain about his feet losing feeling. In reality he just wanted to be close to Minghao again. Once his shoes were back on, he beckoned for Hao to lend him his camera.

“I think I should document the true beauty of tonight,” without another word, he took the camera and pointed it at Hao. Minghao’s look of confusion and his slight blush was so adorable Jun started to snap pictures as he lightly snickered.

“You should try to smile, I’ve caught quite a few pictures of you with your mouth gaping open.” Jun loved teasing his friend. He was too cute for his own good.

Straightening his posture, Hao tried to put on his cool and aloof persona. He threw up a peace sign to hide his face, no smile to be seen in his eyes. Jun shook his head, “nah you’re not getting past me with that. Show me your smile.”

Huffing lightly, Minghao crossed his arms, “who made you photographer?”

“I did, now stop whining and just do it.” Slowly, he complied, flashing Jun a sweet smile that made him melt. It lit up his whole face and caused his eyes to crease slightly. The sight made his heart skip a beat as he praised Hao. “That’s it! Beautiful…”

Why was he suddenly getting so bold? He was just so tired of not being able to speak the truth. Jun wanted Minghao to know that he thought of him in a more… Romantic light than he may believe. He thinks he was the most beautiful man he laid eyes on, he wants to provide for him and take care of him when he is sick. Jun wants to be the one that Minghao can rely on when he is upset or needs affection. He wants him to be his and vice versa.  
“Thanks for the camera. I think you’ll be pleased with what I captured. Let’s go look at that building with all the graffiti I saw you eyeing when we arrived.”

For some reason, Jun just couldn’t do it there. It didn’t seem right. He only hoped that the right time would present itself tonight, he didn’t know how much longer he could take pining over his friend. Minghao was flustered and confused as he trailed behind Jun. His friend was acting a bit… different, but he was scared to ask if he upset him or something. He could only hope that everything would be ok.

Once they reach the building that Minghao had been eyeing, they admire the artistry that went into the graffiti. It fit the white painted brick well, adding character and charm to the building. It reminded Jun of Minghao, it was unique to all the other antique buildings among the village. There was a distinct presence to the building, a uniqueness that was akin to Minghao’s personality and style. It looked as if to invite people, it was accepting. Jun smiled fondly as Hao gasped and gently brushed his hand against the building.

“Junnie… Can you stand in front of this, I need to use this space or I will regret it.” Minghao looked up at Jun as he stepped away to make space for him.

Smiling lightly, the he nodded and complied to the other’s request. Jun did his best to do the scene justice, not wanting to let Hao down. He gazed down at the photographer, flashing a fierce gaze. Minghao cheered and praised him for his performance, causing Jun to break focus and laugh in response to the misplaced enthusiasm.

“Ok, I doubt I am really doing that great. But thanks though,” Jun giggled a little as the photographer scowled at him.

“Shush. Now look off away from me. I want a more edgy shot!” Again, Jun complied to his friend, looking off to the side. Minghao shot a few pictures before pushing himself off the ground, thanking him quietly. Jun turned back to his friend, smiling lovingly.

“About what I wanted to say…” Minghao slowly put away his camera as he nodded in acknowledgement.

Leaning against the wall of the building, Jun let out a breath of air. It is now or never, “I like you. A lot. And not like a friend. Romantically. Everytime we touch I get butterflies, and every time you laugh I want to try to make you laugh more because it is the best thing I’ve heard. And I know this will make things really complicated for us, but I can’t be silent about this anymore. I need you to know how important you are to me. It’s ok if you don’t feel the same way… just…” Jun shakes his head, his eyes beginning to water. “Just please don’t hate me.”

A lapse of silence falls over them as Jun starts to cry and Minghao stands their motionless. Suddenly, he moves closer to Jun, reaching up to wipe away the other’s tears with his sweater. Jun has never felt more vulnerable to the other, but her lets out a small sigh of relief at finally being able to say that to Minghao. He glanced at his lips, a bit shamelessly before they met each other’s gazes again.

Minghao’s gaze begins to wander downward as well before he closes the distance between them and kisses the other’s lips gently. Jun’s arms instinctively wrap around his waist, bringing him closer as he kisses him back. Hao’s hands rest on his shoulders as they share gentle and loving kisses with one another. Suddenly they move too fast trying to switch up their position and knock Hao’s glasses askew, causing the pair to laugh.

A big smile is worn by both of them, “Jun… I like you too. I just… Don’t know how this will work with the group. We will need to talk to them about it before we do anything, but I do like you. And… If this was our first date, it was nothing but perfect. You were the perfect date.”

Jun snuck another kiss to Hao’s cheek before shrugging, “well you’ll be pleased to know I already asked the other’s a hypothetical question and they’re all rooting for us. It is up to us.”

“Us… that sounds so nice. Jun, did you plan this whole day for this? I can’t believe you, I wore this dumb ass sweater while you’re over there looking like the handsomest man on the planet? I hate you.”

“On the bright side, you’re still the most beautiful thing to me,” Jun laughed and tugged on Hao’s sweater, “plus this fits you well. I melted when you came in with this on… I approve.”

Minghao let out a small chuckle as he shook his head, “whatever… at least you are impressed with me still. I won’t have to work very hard to impress you it seems.”

Jun shrugged in response, “honestly, you could do anything and my heart will skip a beat for you. I’m completely whipped for you.”

Just then, Hao reached out for Jun’s arm, drawing him closer for a hug. He rested his head on this shoulder and squeezed him close. “I am happy you chose me… I want to be yours.”

Out of excitement, Jun picked up the other and spun them around, cheering loudly in response. He couldn’t believe that the one he loved felt the same way for him. It was a great feeling, he felt like he was on cloud nine. Gently placing the very startled Minghao down, Jun apologized before taking his hands in his.

“Thank you for choosing me too. I will work hard to make you the happiest man. Lets be there for each other, and lets be honest and patient with one another. If it is ever too much we need to talk it out. We’re too strong to let anything happen to us, right?”

Minghao looked back at Jun, tightly squeezing his hands as he began to tear up now. He nodded slowly before bringing the others hands close to his face to kiss them. “I agree. I have faith in this.”

Approving the answer, Jun leaned over to give the other a gentle kiss. “I do too… Oh! I brought you something small as well… I hope you like it.”

Quickly, Jun opened his bag and felt around for the necklace. It was a delicate thin gold chain, adorned with an aquamarine crystal pendulant. Jun held it out for the other to view, smiling lightly as the other let out a small gasp and immediately turned around. "I want it on. I love it.” Jun complied, bringing it over his head to fasten it on to his neck. After it was fastened, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his shoulder, neck, and his cheek.

“I know we’re both not one for horoscopes and birthstones and all that but… I think aquamarine really fits you. It is calming to look at…” Smiling to himself, Hao nuzzled his back against his… boyfriend? That felt so right.

“Thank you Jun… Thank you so much for today. I will have to find outfits to go with this. I think it fits me well too. You normally have a good eye for things I like.” The two stood like that, Jun holding Minghao close and Hao holding onto the other’s arms like his life depended on it.

All was quiet until Jun randomly blurted out, “I can’t wait to rub this is Vernon and Seungkwan’s face! They’ve been pining each other for ages. Maybe we will inspire them.” They both had a laugh before Minghao whipped out his phone and the two broke free from one another. When he saw Jun raise an eyebrow, he opened his camera app and pointed at the two of them. “How about the end of our first date photo?”

Jun willingly complied, the two smiling brightly for the first, the second he is kissing Hao’s cheek, third Hao is blushing profusely and Jun is winking, and the last they are kissing each other. The last was a bit blurry because of how distracting Minghao was, but no one needed to see that other than them anyways.


End file.
